yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 10 Episode 2: Snow white
Partcipants *Keyth Tasanagi *Eleanoire Langolier DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IHFVn0sv14)) Keyth had been walking down the streets of district 1. His head was low, murky and dirty as always. nothing was different about this side of town. On the phone he had been speaking with Kyoko, his girlfriend about the kids and such." Did you get the money i sent you last week? ...Well that's good. Im still working for you know who. So... I cant come h-..." Keyth sighed. " I know, i'll be able to come over tomorrow night for awhile i promise. It's just hard right now... i got to many lose ends to cut before i can go home." Keyth spoke with her for a bit longer before the conversation ended. Hanging up the phone he was now walking down the same street he had met that one girl. He had her number in his phone, yet hadnt called her yet. His eyes looked out at the apartment complex, taking out his cell phone again. His black leather jacket hugged tightly to his body, in contrast of his gray sweats. He dialed her number in his phone. Using his accut hearing to find her depending on if she picked up or not. He began to slowly walk around the complex, listening to the phone ring as he waited for a response. Repulsive: Eleanoire , joint in hand was using her debit card to section out the huge line of cocain that was spread across her table into dealable lots, placing each part after weighing it in small ziplock bags, followed by placing them in a duffle bag, occasionally tapping the joints ash out in the ash tray beside her. Taking up the remote she flicked on a music channel that fit her mood and continued, her mind becoming more and more scattered the more she inhailed, causing the dosage she put in each bag to become smaller and smaller. The music relaxing her, unable to hear the constant arguments and door slamming coming from her neighbours, also unable to hear her phone go. After she had bagged up what she could she checked her phone, noticing the missed called and replying to it with a text. Writing a simple "Whats up?" before setting it down again. She lifted herself off of the couch and brushed the ash she had dropped on it onto the floor, the state of her appartment currently a mess from her demotivated mood and lack of will to unpack everything. DeliriousAres: Keyth continued his walk, she hadnt picked up the phone. Tch. Rain started to trickle over his head forcing him to walk along the doors of the apartment complex for shelter. She sent him a text, that irked him a bit. He responded with " Nothing much, just kinda...hanging around. You didnt have to use that gun i gave you huh? :) " He responded back. Ending it with a smiley face. He leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes and silently listening to things around him. He heard a couple fighting in the door next to him, she had threatned to call the cops. He told her to go ahead. Keyth pushed off the all after hearing glass thrown against the wall. He put a cigeratte into his mouth, lighting it, and then blowing the smoke out of his nose. "..Chill place." He said looking out at the cars that passed the apartment complex. His fingers trailed the brick tiling of the walls. Listening to the rain, in his right ear an ear bud with music streaming from his celluar device in his pocket. His gloved hands pressed against the stone wall. Clearly in deep thought. " I hate when people dont answer, and text you back just as quickly." He said exhaling smoke out of his nose. Repulsive: Stubbing the joint out in the ash tray she then emptied it into the trash bag by the door, quickly after sparking up another. Chain smoking was a terrible habbit and she knew it, especially weed. But she didn't mind, she would cut down in the new year, or so she told herself. Loitering about the flat she opened the fridge behind her bed and pulled out a can of relentless, along with a bag of crisps from the cupboard above. Sitting back down on the sofa she checked her phone once more, curious as to what he wanted. "No need to use it yet, several temptations though. It's sat on the shelf at my place currently. What are you doing hanging around, the weather is terrible." She replied, opening her bag of crisps and pulling the ring pull on her can, taking the remote back up again and flicking threw the channels in attempt to find something suitable to watch. Balancing her inhails with the amount of food she stuffed in her mouth, relaxing into the couch whilst scrolling threw her messages. Settling on an immature childs program she began to mong out infront of the TV. DeliriousAres: " Just a stroll.. Im in your range i think. That's if your still at that apartment complex i directed you to." He said replying to her. " I guess im asking, if i can come over." He said sending something right after that message. He pulled his phone back into his pocket. Watching a man enter his car with his child following behind him. Rushing through the rain in attempts not to get soaked. Keyths cigeratte continued to burn. His eyes closing again. He had wanted to see how she was fairing. And honestly when he wasnt being blackmailed by the head of the KPD he was bored. Forced not to go home.. he lives in a mobile home not to far from here. He was out getting something to eat when he came across her complex. It wasnt on purpose but rather than 'eh why not im in the area'. Kinda thing. He sat against the wall, his eyes shooting over to room 102. The room he was sitting next to. A group of women came out of that same room. One winked at Keyth, he waved and they all pulled down the hall. His eyes watching them as they walked. "... It's been to long." He said sighing, sliding his hands through his wild hair. Repulsive: Checked the message that came up from him , but not bothering to reply. Watching it go off again followed by another message she tilted her head, last time she saw him he beat up a mugger, handed her a gun and a small wad of cash. Although he apologized later for it he still left her skeptical, and more so curious. "Come up whenever. Same building, number 19 upstairs on the left. Try not to beat someone up on the way." Leaving the sarcastic comment before sending. She stubbed out the half smoked joint and placed the ash tray on the table. She began placing things from the table on the floor, leaving just the heap of coke, spreading it out so it lay flat before laying a clean bed sheet over it, making it look like a 'table cloth' before placing the objects back ontop of it, they being a little unsturdy from the powder but balancable. She didn't know the man nor wether to trust him or not. She then took up one of the many cans of air freshener that was scattered around the room and began to empty half of it into the air, covering the smell of weed and any other substances that gave off an odour. Kicking the duffle bag of pre packaged goods under the bed, returning to the couch she lit a normal cigerette and awaited a knock. DeliriousAres: He approached the door. Not even bothering to knock. If it had been locked, he'd have to explain to her how he got it opened later.Soon Turning the knob letting himself in. His nose twitched, and his eyes closed. Slowly, they reopened. Before he stood up straight. " Smells like... fun in here." he said closing the door behind him. His eyes darter to her own. She looked zooted... higher than a kite. He could smell it on her too. If she had been on the couch he'd wave, putting his hands behind his head and standing infront of the TV. "I see your having a good time. You didnt share, that' no fun." He said walking around her small home. His fingers trailing over the posters and such that sat around the room before he made his way to the mattress. His fingers slid across the viel that shadowed over the bed. The slick fabric leaving a tingle like sensation on his finger tips as he felt it down. "..." Laptops, tv's. And he thought she was poor. " I see you moved in well. Only a months time, and your apartment looks cooler than me whole house." He said laughing a bit, soon sitting down next to her after rudley venturing around her room. " Oh, and you think your funny about the whole... beating people up before i got here thing.Yeah real clever." He said taking out his pack of newports. Beating them against his hand before he pulled out one. Lightning it starting to smoke it. His eyes trailed over to her own again, he could almost see the 'high' emitting so intensely out of her eye lids. "...So how are things? I mean besides you settling in well." Repulsive: Her eyes quickly averted to the door as she heard him push it open, furrowing her brows. Most people had the common courtasy to knock, it was obvious he didn't. She went to say something about it before being interupted, the air freshner obviously not covering the smell completely. Silencing herself again before replying. "Fun indeed." Carefully watching as he made his way around the room , almost as if he was inspecting it to buy it himself. She pursed her lips. "I always have back up to share." Commenting on his remark. Holding her breath slightly as he approached her bed, hoping he wouldn't descover the duffle bag that was stuffed under it. "Cooler? Alot of it was left here when I moved in, and alot is my future flat mate." Trying to cover her thieving habbits, there was no way she could afford all of the things in her room without a decent explanation. "I don't think it's funny, I just don't want my neighbours having a worse impression than they already do of me. Things have a habbit of going .. Missing from peoples appartments if they are unliked." Pointing towards the multiple bolts on the door that he somehow managed to get threw. Watching him spark up she reached for the ash tray, with the half smoked joint in it and placed it on the couch beside her, although there was a mess it was her mess, and she didn't appreciate other people making thus. "Things are good, currently looking for a small time job so I can afford this place.. Although it's small it's expensive." She murred, still watching him causiously as she reached above her and pulled the gun he had given her from the highest shelf, offering it out to him. "I take it you want this back?" DeliriousAres: Keyth shook his head to the request of the gun. " No, you keep it." He said smiling. " I dont need that kinda stuff. Im trying to stay away from that life, even though it drives me into it so often." He rememberd how he met her, she had been lost and he had given her directions. Giving her a gun, and some money to help her out for the start off. "... I bet you know alot about the shit that goes down around here huh." Keyth said watching her out of the corner of his eye. " I've been trying to get in on some drugz around here, D1 isnt so heavily protected. Specially around these parts. Im willing to start pushing some shit, if i could find a proper supplier." Keyth said putting his hands into his pockets. " Dispite it all, i got some guys i owe some shit to. I need some money,so i can get said guys to leave me alone. I bet you'd know where i could buy a couple of Keys from a guy around here. Wouldnt you." Keyth said smoking his cigeratte, leaning back and watching the TV with her. IF she allowed him to he would have lit the joint she had hitting it a few times if she had sparked it up, and if she hadnt then he would have. Hitting it four times before passing it over ot her. Repulsive: Raised an eye brow but didn't question it, reaching back up and placing the pistol where she had pulled it from. "I doubt thats true, you seem to find violence where ever you go it seems. You must have a rage problem, or a getting into other peoples business problem. " Snickering some to herself, already stoned she wasn't thinking clearly, her next actions making it obvious as she listerned to his intrest in drugs. She stood up and moved over to the table, begining once more to move things off onto the couch. From his perspective he must be confused, but she didn't stop to fill him in. Once everything was off the table she slowly lifted the sheet that covered it, revealing the huge pile of cocaine she had stashed on the table. Anyone in there right mind wouldn't dare trust showing a stranger such possessions, but again, she wasn't thinking right. "What kind of drugs were you looking for?" Waiting for him to clock on whilst she looked over her shoulder at him, taking the joint from him once he had finished with it, only having just finished her cigerette. She coughed a couple times, the amount she was smoking quickly catching up to her, reaching behind her for her drink whilst waiting for any kind of responce. DeliriousAres: " Big time Yakuza family around the way are having a little get together next week. I gotta impress the boss. You know where i can get a Ki of Coke, snow white. You know, that shit." He said pointing to the substance on the table. "I got the money, i just need a Ki. Nothing more nothing less. Im guessing by your habits..." Keyth said leaning forward, feeling the joint alot faster than he should. It had been awhile, his tolerance was low. "...A partnership could be made, depending on how we go about this sh-...shit.." He said holding his head for a moment, his eyes began to slant, going low. Feeling heavy he looked to the right, eyeing the pictures on the wall, trying his best not burst out in ridiculous laughter. All in all... trying not to be a spazz. " If i can get a Kilo, he'd be more than welcome to let me into his family. And if you can continue to supply. I'll hook you up with the guy, get you a better connect. That's a constant supply of money with those guys." He said crossing his arms waiting for a response. Repulsive: She tilted her head. "A kilo? Is that all?" Speaking as if a Kilo was nothing. She placed the sheet back over, just incase he tried anything funny, placing everything back on the table. "I don't touch this, if I touch this I loose proffit. I cannot sell you this as it is my own supply, but if you had the money I could get ahold of it for you, I don't expect you to give me all of the money upfront, just half. And the other half when I bring back the supply, to make sure neither of us are out of hand.." Her OCD beginging to kick it, organising her possessions on the table more neatly this time, knowing she didn't have to rush about. His slurred words didn't phase her, she didn't even seem to notice, spending most of her time now adays around potheads it became the normal, but she did clock on when he was holding back laughter. "Alright there? Would you like me to roll one thats less strong for you?" Snickering as she continued to take drag after drag on her lit joint. The constant flow of income did seem appealing, but she didn't know wether to trust it or not. She'd have to see how there first deal would go. DeliriousAres: " Before the war. The average amount for a kilo of cocaine was 16-24,000 USD depending on location. Depending on the quality of the snow. But blows expensive, so it doesnt matter." Keyth pulled out6 large wods of bills. Each filled with 100's, thick, THICK! wods of cash. " That's about 11,000 right there. I can throw you the other 13,000 when the deal is on. And we got something worked out here." Keyth leaned back keeping a straight face. " But if you get flagged, then we never met. I got to many problems with the law as it is." Keyth said smoking another cigeratte. " It's been awhile since i was high. But anyways, you do this. I'll put in a good word for you. Money will flow with ease around here. I dont touch blow... Not my thing. Never has. But the rest of the mob hot shots around here eat the shit up. Just dont let them take advantage of you since your a female if you do, do this thig though. It's no joke. Those guys are some real cut throats.." Repulsive: She rolled her eyes listerning to him, 'before the war', he sounded like her granded, thinking he was going to go on about a heart felt story to him she zoned out a bit, not paying attention to what he was saying untill he pulled out the money he had on him, blinking several times, part of her wanted to hold it, flick threw the notes and chuck them up in the air like in the movies, but knowing better she questioned it. "You came here on a mission didn't you? No normal person carries that amount of money around on them for no reason.." Watching his uncontrolled laughter turn to a serious expression, she swallowed harshly. She never knew how to take him, maybe he was bipolar. One minute he was kind hearted and easy going, the next he looked so tense and angry it was if you cool shoot him with a bullet and it would bounce right off him. His seriousness made her listern up , her attention never averting. It made her question if she wanted to go threw with things or not, she had already seen how weak willed women were treated on the street by strangers, the men he described seeming much worse. But money was money, she would just have to grow a back bone. "I understand, do you have an alternative phone number I can contact you on? I don't like using my regular number for business.. " She pulled out a small, cheap phone from down her shirt and pulled up the contact list, chucking it in his direction wanting him to place his details in for her. DeliriousAres: Keyth caught the phone. Putting in the number to Claymores phone, he tossed it back over to her. " Gimmie a date." He said ashing his cigeratte and sliding his fingers through his mane like hair. " I'll be back when your ready. But i wont notify the Setuyomi clan that i have a Ki coming. Just incase you end up not having it in time. Dont need my connect's getting killed over bullshit." He said sliding his hands into his pockets. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, soon stretching. Clearly high. " You hungry?" He said letting his hands dropp. " Cause, i know this bar. Around the corner..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. " If your hungry. we could get something." He said playing with his sweat pants. His ears twitched and he soon closed his eyes. He could hear a conversation belive or not from where he stood outside on the sidewalk infront of the apartment complex. " That Tasanagi fucks around here somewhere. I heard he's living in district 1 park. Were gonna go wreck his shit in that ugly ass mobile home of his." Keyth heard the gang members say. He opened his eyes. ".... Son of a fucking bitch." He said out of the middle nowhere. More than likely looking like he was off his rocker to the female. " On second thought. That date might have to wait..." He said turning around to face her, giving her a light hearted smile. " Tell you what, if this deal goes out right. I'll take you anywhere you wanna go in town." He said nodding his head walking to the door backwards as he listened to her reply from what he said. Repulsive: "Give me five days, that's all I need." Taking the phone back and pressing it back down her shirt, securing it in her bra, hidden once more between her clevage. She tilted her head at his sudden outburst, but didn't question it. Another of his possible bipolar actions she thought to herself. Watching him stand out and head towards the door, she didn't know he had a girlfriend and kids, so she had no reason to turn him down. " A date it is.. " Nodding in his direction. "Keep in touch, hm?" Knowing he could find his own way out, the thought of food made her hungry, taking up the half eaten bag of chips again and begun once more stuffing her face in an unattractive manor, too stoned to care. "Be safe." Category:Ark 10